emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8232 (15th August 2018)
Faith resolves to undo the damage she's caused so she takes Sarah to one of her old haunts to make her see life is worth living. It works and Sarah agrees to have the transplant. Plot Debbie discovers Sarah's has absconded from the hospital with Faith. Mr Jefford explains Sarah has enough medication in her IV to last a few hours - it's the chance of infection he's more concerned about. Meanwhile, Faith takes Sarah to her former haunt, The Moors Arms, to show her life is worth living. Jacob talks to David about Tracy's abortion. He's upset Maya knew about it before him although Maya insists she didn't mean to cause trouble. Frank is smitten with the vintage yellow sports car. In the pub backroom, Debbie vents to Chas about Faith. She fears the impromptu excursion will result in Sarah picking up an infection. After Debbie leaves, Chas informs Paddy that Sally from the hospice has been in touch again and she believes they should talk to a woman who also lost a baby. In the café, Tracy proposes Megan could buy Frank the car so Megan approaches Ross and offers him £3,000 for it. Whilst Megan talks with Ross, Jacob sits down next to Tracy and reveals he knows about her abortion. Sarah questions if Faith knows what's it's like to sit in a hospital bed and have everyone sitting sympathetically staring at you. Faith doesn't as when she was ill in hospital, she was all alone as she'd driven everyone away. She tells Sarah that she's allowing her time to run out. Back in the village, Debbie quizzes Eric about Faith and Sarah's whereabouts but Eric is clueless. Debbie decides to phone the police although Eric manages to stop her and instead uses a phone tracking app to track Faith down to The Moors Arms. He and Debbie head straight there. Meanwhile, Sarah tells Faith that even if a heart becomes available, she'll be left covered in scars and it still won't save her. Faith asks Sarah what she wants most. Sarah dreams about being a mum although doesn't believe it'll ever happen. Faith questions how Sarah could possibly know she'll never have a baby as with a new heart as well as medical advancements, she could live for years. Sarah wonders if Chas will think she's being selfish. As nothing else will get through to Sarah, Faith tells her she is. Faith heads behind the bar helps herself to the optics but when she turns around, Sarah is gone. Ross informs Megan and Frank that the car should be ready tomorrow. Frank calls Jemima and tells her he's decided to stay on the right side of the law. On picnic benches outside the pub, Sarah accuses Faith of attempting to bully her into having the transplant like Debbie. Faith orders Sarah to shut up and look at the view. Faith spots a tree she may have lost her virginity behind and questions if Sarah has even been on a date, been kissed or had her heart broken. She tells her great-granddaughter she's not lived yet although Sarah insists there's more to live than copping off. Faith brings up the money she donated to Sarah's cancer treatment and insists she wants a return on it although Sarah reminds Faith she only did that to get back in with the family. Chas arranges to meet with Joanna tomorrow although Paddy's not so keen. When Debbie and Eric arrive at the pub, Sarah comments Debbie must wish she never had her. Faith threatens to slap Sarah if she ever says that again. Maya calls round at Tug Ghyll hoping to clear the air between her and Jacob. Tracy inquires how Leanna feels about David and Maya's relationship. Maya states Leanna doesn't like her enough to care. After sending Jacob out, Tracy warns Maya against messing Jacob about. As Ross plays with Moses on the roundabout, he asks his son how much of the £3,000 he should give Cain. Moses suggests nothing although Ross decides to give Cain a third of the money and tell him it's half. Eric and Faith stand by the car as Debbie and Sarah talk. Debbie is at her wits end and tells Sarah she can't do this anymore. Sarah questions if Debbie wishes she never had her. Debbie asks if Sarah wishes she wasn't her mum. Sarah tells Debbie she's the best so Debbie begs Sarah not to leave her. Sarah promises she won't. She explains she wants to live, and although she's scared, she agrees to have the transplant. The mother and daughter hug. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury *Barbara - Anna Jaskolka Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *The Moors Arms - Bar, beer garden and car park *David's Shop - Shop floor *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Memorable dialogue Faith Dingle: (to the barmaid) "G&T for me, and a pineapple juice for the child." Sarah Sugden: " It's half past nine in the morning." Faith Dingle: "Yeah, you're right. Make mine a double!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes